


Finding Perfection

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, carnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: Eric refuses to propose to Alan with anything but the perfect ring. It finally finds him on his way back from a reap.
Relationships: Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Finding Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally day 12 of my 30 day kuro ship challenge. There’s an angst filled sequel on day 2. It’s not necessary after you reed this though.

Eric gently removed his blood soaked gloves, careful not to dye his hands crimson. He had finished his let’s reap for the day and began to prepare to head back up to the office. 

The walk wasn’t awfully long, he was only a few blocks away from the nearest portal. Before he began to walk he tried to remove any residual blood splotches from his clothes, he wasn't in the mood to be held up by the police again. Alan sure did give him a mouthful when he had to come to bail him out. 

He walked absent-mindedly, barely registering his surroundings aside from the pavement. His eyes wandered the storefronts. Frilly dresses and designer suits in the windows of a clothing store, a toy shop selling familiar-looking stuffed rabbits, small cafes filled with customers enjoying an array of pastries, same as usual. He continued to toe the line between consciousness and unconsciousness until he spotted a new shop. 

It wasn't as flashy as its neighbors, only producing a singular sign to display its purpose. The windows weren't filled, only acting as a viewpoint into the interior. He absentmindedly peeked in, eyes dancing over the tables arranged within. 

His mind didn't register it at first, almost causing his body to walk past. The tables were lined with small boxes, those boxes filled with silver and gold. Rings, he realized. It was a jewelry store. 

His mind flashed to Alan, stubborn, determined, and, although he hated to b called it, cute little Alan. He had wanted to do it for a while. Budgeted out his cash monthly to save up, by this point he would almost certainly have enough saved. 

He entered the store with low expectations, determined to only but the best for his love. He browsed the rings with a keen eye. Nothing caught his eye on the first few tables, he knew very little about what he wanted, it had to be silver and it should represent Alan as much as possible. 

He continued to search until he ended up in the back row, there was a box that appeared to be stored away from the rest. He picked it up lightly, nimble fingers opening it to reveal it's contents. 

The ring itself was silver with ebony accents. Small stones surrounded two silver skulls on each side, both placed below a slightly larger glimmering gem. The front side was adorned with a miniature black rose with silver vines curling off of it. It was absolutely perfect for his love. He quickly pocketed the ring and headed for the front counter to pay. 

He left the store without a bag as it would've men to obvious once he arrived back at dispatch. The ring for snugly within the inner pocket of his suit, unnoticeable without the use of hands. 

He entered the office as normal, loudly greeting anyone he saw. Alan would still be out so he headed instead towards Ron’s office. The boy had ended up in his old office after he filed for a combined office with him and Alan.

He barged into the familiar room, causing the young reaper to nearly fall out of his chair. Plopping himself down in the other chair he began to rummage through his pockets until his hand once again held the small box. 

”Jesus Eric I've told ya to knock! I nearly died you know!”

He quickly waved away the other man's complaint as he placed the box upon the table. 

”So, you finally gonna do it huh. What ring did you finally pick out? You've been talking bout this for months.”

”I had to wait! I'm not about to settle for anything less perfect for him.”

Ron's face quickly morphed into fake disgust complete with an exaggerated eye roll. However, it was quickly washed away when he actually saw the ring. Eric hadn't been lying, it truly did fit Alan flawlessly. They continued to chat until Eric had to leave, something about greeting Alan when he returned, lovebirds the both of them. 

Eric waited by the door, mindlessly twirling his tie between his fingers, waiting for Alan to get back so they could leave for the day. He planned to detour to one of the fields of Carnations the bloomed around the city. 

Alan finally arrived, smiling at Eric before grabbing him by the hand to head home. They talked about their days as they walked, Alan not noticing the slight detour they took. He only noticed when the grass around his legs began to grow taller, reaching up to his ankles. 

He looked around to see he was surrounded by a field of carnations. Eric slipped his arm around his shoulder as he looked around. 

”They really are beautiful. Carnations actually mean love in the language of flowers, did you know that one Eric?”

”I did actually, that's why I brought you here. Thought it’d be more special.” he said as he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, his free hand slipping into his pocket. He opened the box slowly, giving Alan plenty of time to react. 

”Alan, I love you more than the world itself, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

”Of course Eric, I'd have to be out of my mind to say no.”

Only then did Eric slip the ring onto Alan’s finger. Carefully positioning it to show off all of the intricate details. It looked amazing on him, perfectly complimenting his tie and suit. They continued to stand in the field of flowers, both silently admiring the other with all the love in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are beyond welcome! As I said, if you want an angsty sequel, check out day 2 of my ship challenge! <3


End file.
